Singing in the Rain
by muuu
Summary: Lavi likes to sing. Just not, in front of anyone but himself. And yet, Kanda has still heard the redhead sing, even when they were in the train on the way to Sicily while it was raining.


**A/N: **I was going to make it two seperate one-shots, but I thought it'd be better together :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray - Man and all that.

* * *

><p>Lavi liked to sing. Just not in front of anyone but himself.<p>

And yet, Kanda has still heard the redhead sing.

The two recently began sharing a room, much to Bookman's disapproval. After all, Kanda and Lavi have been together for quite some time.

And sharing a room also means sharing a bathroom.

Kanda recalls the first time he heard what seemed to be a voice as smooth as silk drift from the cracked door of the bathroom. He was lying on his stomach on the bed in a wife beater and sweat pants while reading a book when the words of music drifted to his ears. Kana stood and peeked through the door, finding the familiar flash of red hair through the foggy glass of the shower.

The second time was when they went on a mission together, and Lavi stayed up to finish some logs. The redhead thought Kanda was asleep, and he began softly singing to himself. He didn't get to hear much, though, because after a few verses, Kanda fell asleep.

The third time was when Lavi was strolling in the hallways, where the bedroom was and high above where Hevlaska was. Kanda happened to be walking on the floor below him, and the singing voice drifted down to Kanda's ears.

The fourth time was when they went to the grocery store because Jerry ran out of cream, sugar, and potatoes. The only people in that store was Kanda, Lavi, and a random teenage cashier that had her strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail with a cap over it while smacking and blowing on her pink bubblegum. Kanda was in the dairy area, scanning the area for what Jerry described as a white container with a white cap that had the word "cream" in lovely letters. Lavi had gone to the vegetable section. The redhead was humming to himself, and soon, he began to silently belt out the chorus.

There were many occurrences after that, not that Kanda thought Lavi knew or anything. The black-headed exorcist concluded Lavi only sings when he thinks no ones looking. Kind of like when Kanda, himself, checks for split ends when he thinks no one is looking...not that he does that...or anything.

To be honest, Kanda likes Lavi's voice. It is like butter. Not the weird butter that you buy in a form of a stick, or the kind that just isn't appealing, but the kind that's spreadable, smooth butter that's worth the extra seventy five in currency. The kind you find on a fancy dish for fancy bread at a fancy restaurant. Yeah, that kind. It's not deep, but it's not high. Kanda doesn't know, he just likes it. It's what he hears before they're off on a stressful mission, what he hears during that mission, what he hears after that mission, what he hears during thunderstorms, what he hears when Lavi's showering, and what he hears as Lavi's arms circle around his waist when the redhead thinks Kanda's already asleep. Kanda likes Lavi's singing voice, even if he adds that random "sa" at the end, because it's cute, like Lavi.

Kanda just likes Lavi and his singing.

Plus, it'd be kind of weird if just one day the redhead stops singing one day. The samurai has grown used to Lavi's singing. As it was mentioned before, it's what Kanda hears for most of his day. And he silently enjoys it.

Not that he's going to tell Lavi. The redhead might stop singing around him if Lavi knew Kanda was listening.

Kanda just likes Lavi and his voice that much.

Even if the stupid rabbit gets on his nerves all the time.

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

Kanda likes rain. It gives a reason to stay inside when he's a little too lazy to walk out in the blazing summer heat or the arctic cold of winter just whack a tree with Mugen. The droplets of water falling down from the sky just appeals to him. The sky would darken into a musty grey, and the rain would start to fall as a soft drizzle. If luck is on his side, it starts to fall like bullets, hitting the windows with satisfying thuds. The rain sooths him, lulling him to sleep for a nap when he's tired from stressful missions. And even when there's lightning, turning the sky into a deep blue or an angry purple, or when there's booming thunder, shaking the building, Kanda still likes it. The background noise calms him down well. He likes the way the room felt when it's raining. It's a wonderful chill, enough for him to wrap himself in a bundle of blankets in his bed. He likes watching the water fall into the mysterious fog that would settle at the bottom of the building, making Kanda wonder where it would fall. Kanda very much enjoys rain.

Lavi does not like rain. It makes him stay inside, whereas he could be strolling through the forest, examining flowers and trees. He likes the weather outside, be it weather hot enough to cook an egg on some foil on the ground, cold enough to freeze water in a mere hour, cool enough to prance in the flowers, or chilly enough to wrap his orange scarf tighter around his neck. The water falling down from the sky makes him feel a bit of remorse, since he can't feel real emotions. It makes Lavi feel as if the sky is crying for him. The rain makes him feel distracted. He could never get the logs and scrolls down when it rains. He would slam the poor pen down, frustrated. It makes him feel nervous, sometimes, especially when it's violently storming outside. Lavi does not like lightning. It's dark, and Lavi already has a candle. He doesn't need any more light, including ones that make everything black seem white and immediately disappear. Lavi does not like thunder. The booming noise scares him out of his wits, making him jump, regardless of where he is. It doesn't matter if he's in the dining hall, eating a crepe, or if he's in a wooden chair, working on the logs, or if he's laying in his bed, reading a book. Because no matter where he is, he always drops the piece of crepe that was heading towards his mouth, or he always manages to fall out of the chair, or the thick and heavy book falls flat on his face. Lavi hates rain.

Lavi was on a mission with Kanda that weekend. Komui said there was some Innocence to be retireved, and at the last minute, Komui assigned the mission to Lavi after Kanda.

They were on their way to Sicily, a city that had more than enough distance to take a train. It began to rain, the water pounding on their window of their train car. The lightning began to fill the sky, shocking it in sudden purples, angry red, shocking blues, and bright white.

Lavi instinctively pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He tried to find some distraction to get his mind off the storm, but the thunder seemed to think otherwise.

Kanda curled his body in the seat, the position making him look like a content kitten. He closed his eyes, waiting for the rain pouding against the bulletproof window to lull him to sleep. Finding that sleep won't come to him, he got up, and sat next to Lavi, causing the redhead to slightly jump. He leaned against Lavi, closing his eyes. The warmth radiating off of Lavi made Kanda feel sleepy, and the pitter patter of the rain made his eyelids droop. He was sleepy now, and it would just only be a few more minutes before he would fall into the depths of sleep...

Then, Lavi started to softly sing to himself, trying to get his mind off of the stormy weather. Kanda's ears quirked, silently listening to the lyrics. Lavi's voice was smooth, it was like silk.

He felt the waves of sleep slowly envelop him, a little bit like Lavi's arm wrapping around his waist.

But the waves receded, leaving him a but more awake than Kanda liked. He tilted his head, peeking at the redhead, who seemed to shake a bit.

Kanda vaguely remembers how Lenalee would try to calm her brother down in times like these. She's hug him, trying to tell him it's okay for grown men to be scared of thunderstorms, but Kanda doesn't think telling Lavi that it's okay for grown men to be scared of thunderstorms would help.

He sat up, getting out of the booth and demanded Lavi to get out as well. Kanda went back to sit at the window seat and turned his body so he faced Lavi. He spread his legs slightly, and told Lavi to sit there. The redhead literally bounced into Kanda's limbs, not surprising the usually-sour-mooded exorcist a bit. Lavi let himself lean into Kanda's chest, the latter wrapping his arms around Junior. Kanda buried his face into the flaming red tresses of Lavi's hair.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Lavi could care less right now, because he was tired, and the warm heat from Kanda's body was making him sleepy. He heard Kanda's deep and slow breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall against Lavi's back.

Yup, Lavi couldn't care less.


End file.
